17/70
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 70-وَلَقَدْ كَرَّمْنَا بَنِي آدَمَ وَحَمَلْنَاهُمْ فِي الْبَرِّ وَالْبَحْرِ وَرَزَقْنَاهُم مِّنَ الطَّيِّبَاتِ وَفَضَّلْنَاهُمْ عَلَى كَثِيرٍ مِّمَّنْ خَلَقْنَا تَفْضِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 70-Ve lekad kerremnâ benî âdeme ve hamelnâhum fîl berri vel bahri ve razaknâhum minet tayyibâti ve faddalnâhum alâ kesîrin mimmen halaknâ tafdîlâ(tafdîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lekad : ve andolsun * 2. kerremnâ : biz yücelttik, şereflendirdik, kerim kıldık * 3. benî âdeme : Âdemoğlu * 4. ve hamelnâ-hum : ve onları taşıdık * 5. fî el berri : karada * 6. ve el bahri : ve denizde * 7. ve razaknâ-hum : ve onları rızıklandırdık * 8. min et tayyibâti : temiz, helâl şeylerden * 9. ve faddalnâ-hum : ve onları üstün kıldık * 10. alâ : üzerine * 11. kesîrin : çok, hepsi * 12. mimmen(min men) halaknâ : yarattıklarımızdan * 13. tafdîlen : üstünlük (fazilet) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 70-Andolsun ki biz Âdemoğullarını üstün ettik, karada suda taşıdık onları, tertemiz şeylerle rızıklandırdık onları ve yarattıklarımızın çoğundan üstün ettik onları. Ali Bulaç Meali * 70-Andolsun, biz Ademoğlunu yücelttik; onları karada ve denizde (çeşitli araçlarla) taşıdık, temiz, güzel şeylerden rızıklandırdık ve yarattıklarımızın bir çoğundan üstün kıldık. Ahmet Varol Meali * 70-Andolsun biz, Adem oğullarını yücelttik. Onları karada ve denizde (bineklerle ve araçlarla) taşıdık. Temiz şeylerle rızıklandırdık ve onları yarattıklarımızın çoğundan üstün kıldık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 70-And olsun ki, biz insanoğullarını şerefli kıldık, onların karada ve denizde gezmesini sağladık, temiz şeylerle onları rızıklandırdık, yaratıklarımızın pek çoğundan üstün kıldık.- Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 70-Andolsun, biz insanoğlunu şerefli kıldık. Onları karada ve denizde taşıdık. Kendilerini en güzel ve temiz şeylerden rızıklandırdık ve onları yarattıklarımızın birçoğundan üstün kıldık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 70-Biz, hakikaten insanoğlunu şan ve şeref sahibi kıldık. Onları, (çeşitli nakil vasıtaları ile) karada ve denizde taşıdık; kendilerine güzel güzel rızıklar verdik; yine onları, yarattıklarımızın birçoğundan cidden üstün kıldık. Edip Yüksel Meali * 70-Adem oğullarına onur verdik. Onları karada ve denizde taşıdık. Onları güzel nimetlerle besledik. Yarattıklarımızın bir çoğundan daha üstün kıldık Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 70-Andolsun ki: Biz, Adem oğullarını üstün bir şerefe mazhar kıldık; karada ve denizde binitlere yükledik ve güzel güzel nimetlerle besledik; yarattıklarımızdan çoğunun üzerine geçirdik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 70-Şanım hakkı için biz benî ademi tekrîm ettik karada ve denizde binidlere yükledik ve hoş hoş ni'metlerden besledik, yarattıklarımızdan çoğunun üzerine geçirdik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 70-Andolsun ki, Biz ademoğullarını mükerrem kıldık ve onları karada ve denizde (nakil vasıtalarına) yükledik ve onları leziz, temiz şeylerden merzûk ettik ve onları mahlûkatımızdan birçokları üzerine ziyâdesiyle üstün kıldık. Muhammed Esed * 70-Gerçek şu ki, Biz Ademoğullarını üstün ve onurlu kıldık; karada ve denizde onların ulaşımını sağladık; temiz besinlerle onları rızıklandırdık ve onları yarattıklarımızın pek çoğundan üstün tuttuk: Suat Yıldırım * 70-Gerçekten Biz Âdem evlatlarını şerefli kıldık, karada ve denizde kendilerini taşıyacak vasıtalar nasib ettik, onlara helâl ve hoş rızıklar verdik ve onları yarattığımız varlıkların çoğuna üstün kıldık. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 70-Andolsun biz, Âdem oğullarına çok ikrâm ettik: onları karada ve denizde (hayvanlar ve taşıtlar üzerinde) taşıdık. Onları güzel rızıklarla besledik ve onları yarattıklarımızın bir çoğundan üstün kıldık. Şaban Piriş Meali * 70-Andolsun ki Ademoğullarını şereflendirdik. Onları karada ve denizde taşıdık. Onları temiz rızklarla rızıklandırdık. Yarattığımız şeylerin çoğuna onları üstün kıldık. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 70-Gerçekten, Biz Âdem oğullarına şerefli bir makam verdik; onları karada ve denizde taşıdık; onları hoş ve temiz nimetlerle rızıklandırdık; yarattıklarımızın birçoğundan da onları ziyadesiyle üstün kıldık. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 70-Yemin olsun, biz, âdemoğullarını onur ve üstünlükle donattık, onları karada ve denizde binitlerle yükledik. Onları, güzel ve temiz rızıklarla besledik. Ve onları, yarattıklarımızın birçoğundan üstün kıldık. Yusuf Ali (English) * 70- We have honoured the sons of Adam; provided them with transport on land and sea; given them for sustenance things good and pure; and conferred on them special favours, above a great part of Our Creation.(2265) M. Pickthall (English) * 70- Verily We have honoured the children of Adam. We carry them on the land and the sea, and have made provision of good things for them, and have preferred them above many of those whom We created with a marked preferment. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 70- Andolsun ki biz, insanoğlunu şan ve şeref sahibi kıldık. Karada ve denizde taşıtlara yükledik ve temiz yiyeceklerden onları rızıklandırdık. Onları yarattıklarımızın birçoğundan üstün kıldık. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *66- Sizin Rabbiniz,(82) fazlından aramanız için denizde gemileri sizin için yürütür.(83) Gerçekten O, size karşı merhametli olandır. 67- Size denizde bir sıkıntı (tehlike) dokunduğu zaman, O'nun dışında taptıklarınız kaybolur-gider;(84) fakat karaya (çıkarıp) sizi kurtarınca (yine) sırt çevirirsiniz. İnsan pek nankördür. 68- Kara tarafında sizi yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden veya üzerinize taş yığınları yüklü bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir vekil de bulamazsınız. 69- Veya sizi bir kere daha ona (denize) gönderip üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak nankörlük etmeniz nedeniyle sizi batırmasına karşı emin misiniz? Sonra onun öcünü bize karşı alacak (kimseyi de) bulamazsınız. 70- Andolsun, biz Ademoğlunu yücelttik; onları karada ve denizde (çeşitli araçlarla) taşıdık, temiz-güzel şeylerden rızıklandırdık çoğundan üstün kıldık.(85) 71- Her insan-grubunu imamlarıyla çağıracağımız gün, artık kimin kitabı sağ elinde verilirse, onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar(86) ve onlar, bir 'hurma çekirdeğindeki ipince iplik kadar' bile haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. AÇIKLAMA 82. Bu pasaj (66-72. ayetler) bir önceki bölüm ile yakından ilgilidir. Bu bölüm insana, eğer yaratılıştan beri en büyük düşmanı olan şeytanın saptırmalarından, aldatma ve boş vaadlerinden korunmak istiyorsa, gerçek rabbini bilmesi ve O'na itaatte sabit olması gerektiğini bildirmektedir. Şeytan, insanın Allah'ın kendisine verdiği nimete layık olmadığını ispatlamayı amaçlar. Bu nedenle de insana Allah'ın yolunun dışındaki yolları doğru göstermeye çalışır. İşte Allah'ın doğru yolundan başka yollara giden kimse şeytanın saptırma ve aldatmalarından kurtulamaz. Bu bölümde insanı imanında sabit kılmak ve şirkten korumak için tevhid anlatılmaktadır. 83. Yani, "Deniz yolculukları ile sağlanan ekonomik, sosyal, eğitsel ve zihni faydalardan yararlanmaya çalışın." 84. Yani, "Bu, sizin gerçek fıtratınızı, Allah'tan başkasının bilmediğinin apaçık bir delilidir. Siz de kalplerinizin derinliklerinde herhangi bir kayıp vaya kazanç gücünün sadece O'na ait olduğunu hissedersiniz. Eğer böyle olmasaydı, insan başka bir yardımcının güç yetiremeyeceğini hissettiği durumlarda Allah'a yalvarmazdı." (Bkz. Yunus, an: 31) 85. Yani, "Şu bir gerçektir ki; insanın yeryüzündeki ve yer altındaki tüm varlıklardan üstün olma şerefi, ona ne bir cin, ne de bir melek, ne de bir peygamber tarafından verilmiştir. Bu ancak Allah tarafından verilen bir nimet ve ikramdır. O halde, insanın bu kadar üstün bir seviyeye yükseltilmesinden sonra, onun Allah yerine O'ndan başkalarına ibadet etmesi cehaletin ve aptallığın doruk noktası değil midir?" 86. Kur'an'dan kıyamet gününde iyilerin kitaplarını sağ ellerinden alacaklarını ve onların kitaplarına bakıp, başkalarına da göstermekten büyük sevinç duyacaklarını öğreniyoruz. Günahkarlar ise kitaplarını sol ellerinden alacaklar ve utançtan onu arkalarına gizlemeye çalışacaklardır. (Bkz. Hakk: 19-28, İnşikak: 7-13) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *70. GERÇEK ŞU Kİ, Biz Âdemoğullarını üstün ve onurlu kıldık; (83) karada ve denizde onların ulaşımını sağladık; temiz besinlerle onları rızıklandırdık ve onları yarattıklarımızın pek çoğundan üstün tuttuk: 83 - Yani, onlara bu bakımdan, kendilerini öteki bütün canlıların ve hatta meleklerin üzerine çıkaran düşünme ve soyutlama yeteneği bahşederek (karş. 2:31 ve ilgili not 23) insanın ayırıcı özelliğine dikkat çeken bu ifade, bölümü 61. ayete bağlamakta ve 61. ayette ele alınan temayı devam ettirmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *70. Andolsun ki, biz insanoğlunu üstün kıldık ve onları karada ve denizde -nakil vasıtalarına- yükledik ve onları lezzetli, temiz şeylerden rızıklandırdık ve onları mahlûkatımızdan birçokları üzerine fazlasıyla üstün kıldık. 70. Bu mübarek âyetler, insanların haddizatında şerefli ve yaratıkların bir çoğundan üstün ve nice nimetlere kavuşmuş olduklarını bildiriyor. Ahirette de dünyadaki amellerine göre muameleye tâbi olacaklarını beyan buyruyor. Şöyle ki: Kerem sahibi Yaratıcı, insanlara ihsan buyurmuş olduğu nimetlerden dört çeşidini hatırlatıyor, (andolsun ki,) yani: Muhakkaktır ki: (Bîz adem oğullarını üstün kıldık) hepsine de güzel bir suret, orta bir boy, faideli organ verdik. Bunlar birinci nevi bir ilâhî lütuftur. (Ve onları karada ve denizde) nakil vasıtalarına (yükledik) onlar karalarda atlar, develer gibi şeyler ile, denizlerde de gemiler vesaire ile diledikleri yerlere giderler. Özellikle insanlar şimdi uçaklar, trenler gibi daha nice mükemmel nakil vasıtalarına kavuşmuşlardır. Bunlar da ikinci nevi bir rabbanî lütuftur. (Ve onları) âdem oğullarını (leziz ve temiz şeylerden) nefis, tatlı meyvelerden, yiyeceklerden (rızıklandındık) onlar bitkisel ve hayvansal gıdaların en güzellerinden, hoş olanlarından yararlanırlar. Bunlar da haklarında üçüncü nevi bir ilâhî ihsandır. (Ve onları mahlûkatımızdan birçokları üzerine fazlasiyle üstün kıldık) kendilerine konuşma yeteneği ve akıl kuvveti verdik, İlim ve irfan tahsil etmek kabiliyeti verdik, dünya ve ahiret saadetini kazanmaya vesile olacak bir yetenek ihsan buyurduk. Bunlar da dördüncü nevi bir ilâhî bağıştır. Artık insanlar, kavuştukları bu nimetlerin kadrini bilmelidir, akıllarını güzelce kullanarak bu nimetleri kendilerine ihsan buyurmuş olan kâinatın yaratıcısının birliğini, yüceliğini tasdik, kendisine hamd ve şükr etmelidir. Bunun aksine hareket, bir takım mahlukata tapmak, en büyük bir nankörlüktür. İşte Cenab-ı Hak, insanlığa lütfen vermiş olduğu bu nimetleri beyan ile onları uyanmaya davet etmiş oluyor. 5 İnsanlık, güzelce dindar oldukça bu şerefi muhafaza etmiş, Allah katında üstün bulunmuş olur. Böyle bir insanlık, genel görünüşü itibariyle diğer yaratıklardan, hattâ meleklerden bile üstündür. Hazreti Adem'e meleklerin secde ile emredilmiş olmaları da bu üstünlüğü göstermektedir. Çünkü insanlık, bir takım müşkil engellere, alâkalara mâruz bulunduğu halde yine Allah'ın yolunu takibederek nefsine hâkim olunca büyük bir nefis mücadelesinde bulunmuş, bu yüzden büyük bir sevap kazanmış olur. Melekler ise zaten günahsız yaratılmış, öyle bir takım engellere mâruz, kalmamışlar, nefis mücadelesine muhtaç bir halde bulunmamışlardır. Maamafih topluluklar itibariyle elbette insanlar ile melekler arasında fark vardır, şöyle ki: Bağavî merhum gibi bazı müfessirlerin beyanına göre meleklerin seçkin olmayanı müminlerin seçkin olmayanından üstündür. Müminlerin seçkin olanı da meleklerin seçkin olanından üstündür. Özellikle Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimizin bütün mahlûkatın üstünde bir şeref ve fazilete sahip olduğu bilinmektedir. İman dairesinden çıkmış olan bir takım insanlar ise aslî üstünlüklerini kaybetmiş, hayvanlardan bile aşağı bir vaziyette bulunmuşlardır. Velhâsıl insanî faziletleri ilâhî din çerçevesinde muhafaza lâzımdır. Aksi takdirde netice pek korkunçtur.